Collide
by kate657
Summary: Haley and Nathan have not seen each other in nine years. Peyton and Jake are involved in a car accident, leaving Peyton possibly fatally wounded. When friends rally in support of Peyton, they run into Haley who is hiding a devastating secret.
1. Reflections

**A/N: So I've finally gotten around to separating the chapters and posting them individually. It'll make this story so much easier for you to read. **

**Collide**

**Reflections** (Chapter One)

Haley James woke up with a start. She sighed with relief as she realized where she was. She was still in her apartment. Her guitar was at the foot of her bed. She realized she must have fallen asleep while writing songs when she saw a notebook and a pen on the floor beside her bed. She turned on her CD player which had a new CD she'd just bought. She didn't remember who the artist was or what any of the songs were called. As long as good music was playing in the background, life was good for the moment. It was moments like these that Haley allowed herself to reflect on what her life had been like. She was twenty-five now. She could barely believe that nine years ago, she had left her then husband, Nathan Scott, and gone on tour with Gavin DeGraw, Michelle Branch, Jessica Harp and Chris Keller. The tour was a definitive point in Haley's life. It allowed her to find herself as an artist and express herself through her music with no attachments since she and Nathan had gotten their marriage annulled about six months after she left. It also helped Haley realize that stardom and life on the road was not the life she wanted. She left the tour after eight months and went into the recording studio to record her first album. During that time, she also finished senior year through correspondence with Tree Hill High. After that, she enrolled at New York University. She graduated three years later with honours from the music program (which was a three-year program). Then, she started teaching private vocal lessons and that's what she still did. "Haley, it's me," her best friend, Lisa Parker said. Haley opened her apartment door. "You ready to go?" Lisa asked. Haley nodded. She grabbed her overnight bag and Lisa took it from her while Haley held her guitar.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

"Miss James, you're right on time as usual," the nurse said. She grabbed a wheelchair for Haley. Haley sat down and Lisa took her guitar. "You're going to be in the ER tonight. We need to wait for a patient to leave and you'll be moved to a room there in a few days," the nurse explained. When they were there, Haley smiled appreciatively.

"This is fine. I've been here a few times before, but never because of an emergency," Haley said.

"That's weird, especially considering how clumsy you are," Lisa joked. Haley laughed as she threw a pillow at her friend.

"Here's your gown," the nurse said. Haley laughed.

"Thanks, but you know I don't wear those things. Lisa, can you pass me my pyjamas?" Haley said. The nurse smirked as she brought the gown with her as she left. Lisa passed Haley the blue plain pyjamas she had brought with her. Haley quickly put them on.

"I'll see you later, Haley," Lisa said. Haley nodded. Now that she was alone, Haley started to get into her be, but she was not ready to sleep. The nurse had put Haley's IV in and given her, her meds, so she didn't have to stick around. She grabbed her IV pole and decided to wander around.

"Jake!" Nathan Scott exclaimed as he saw his old friend. Nathan had just got home from practice after a week of being transferred to the New York Knicks from the Boston Celtics. Jake Jagielski had called him on his cell phone while he was in practice. He had left a message to meet him in the ER of the New York University Hospital. Jake looked like he had the wind knocked out him.

"Hi, Nate. You're actually the first one," he said.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"It's Peyton." Jake said.

"What about her?" Nathan asked.

"We were in a car accident. I was driving and I didn't see the other car until it was too late," he said brokenly.

"Is Peyton ok? Was anyone else hurt?" Nathan asked. Jake looked at him.

"No. Peyton was the only one hurt. She's, uh, not doing so well. She had to be shocked back in the ambulance. The doctors are working on her right now. They tell me they'll talk to me when they're done," Jake said. Nathan's heart broke for Jake. He would not want to be in his position. Peyton and Jake had gotten married right after high school. Jake had returned two months into senior year. He'd been awarded full custody of Jenny on account of the fact that Nikki had lied in her testimony. She had been arrested for kidnapping. After they were married, Peyton adopted Jenny and Peyton had taken over TRIC. She even opened up three more branches in Charlotte, Charleston and Boston. She had just opened up a new branch in New York City two months ago, which Nathan was happy since he would get to see his old friends once in a while.

"I'll call Lucas and Brooke, ok?" Nathan said. Jake nodded.

"I called her dad already," he said. Nathan nodded as he dialled his brother's and Brooke's number. They had gotten married a few months ago.


	2. Two Lives Collide

**Two Lives Collide** (Chapter Two)

TWO HOURS LATER

Haley sighed as she stopped to catch her breath. Her medicines always made her more tired. She was at the front desk of the ER near the entrance. "Are you alright, Miss James?" A nurse asked. Haley smiled as she nodded.

"Just catching my breath," she replied. The ER doors slid open and two people walked through the doors. Two people that Haley never expected to see again. One had tears streaming down her face and the other stopped and pulled the other to him. Haley could barely believe that it was him. But it was.

"Brooke, I'm sure she's fine," he said soothingly. Then, he looked up at her. His entire face was white with shock.

Brooke looked at Haley through her tears and her face practically mirrored Lucas', as she said, "But what if she's not?" Since Haley hadn't seen or spoken to either of them in nine years and they looked just as surprised to see her as she was to see them, she guessed she wasn't who they were talking about.

"Haley?" Lucas said hesitantly.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Brooke asked angrily. Haley flinched at her tone.

"I was about to ask you two the same thing," Haley replied. Brooke scoffed.

"We are Peyton's real friends. The people she needs with her at a time like this," Brooke replied. Lucas saw Haley's face cloud with confusion.

"Peyton's here?" she said carefully. Then, her face went wide with alarm as she digested Brooke's words. "What happened to Peyton?" Haley asked.

"She was in a car accident. Isn't that why you're here?" Lucas asked. Haley shook her head.

"No, I'm a… Is she ok?" Haley said. Now that Lucas got a look at Haley, he was shocked. She looked very pale and tired. She was also leaning onto a pole that had a bag filled with fluid attached to it. The bottom of the bag had a tube that was attached to Haley's wrist. Then it clicked. It was an IV. He was about to explain when he noticed Nathan down the hall. Lucas didn't want his brother to see Haley. He didn't think Haley would want to see Nathan either. He grabbed Brooke by the hand and started to walk towards Nathan, but it was too late.

A woman, who had just walked into the ER, yelled, "Haley James!" Lucas saw Nathan freeze and then he searched for Haley. Lucas and Brooke turned around to see that the woman was none other than Taylor James. Taylor walked over to the desk and Haley turned to face her sister. Taylor shook her head at Haley. "You look awful," Taylor said.

"Gee, thanks," Haley replied. Nathan's heart plummeted as his eyes finally found Haley after he heard Taylor say her name. She did look awful. She looked pale beyond recognition and tired.

"Lisa called me and told me you might need some company. How could you not tell me that you were back here?" Taylor asked. So Haley was a patient. Haley sighed. She was about to answer. She turned around and she froze as her gaze locked with Nathan. Taylor looked at Nathan in shock. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked.

"Peyton was hit by a car, Tay. I imagine that's why he's here," Haley said. Taylor's face went slack at the news.

"Is she ok?" Brooke asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Not at the moment. But the doctors are working on her right now," he said.

"Let's go see her," Brooke said.

"Do you guys mind if Taylor and I come? I want to make sure she's ok," Haley asked carefully. Lucas and Brooke looked to Nathan. Nathan shrugged. Lucas nodded. Taylor went to grab a wheelchair. She wheeled it over to Haley and motioned for her to sit. Haley groaned. "Tay, I don't need that. Put it back," Haley said. Taylor shook her head.

"You look like you're going to drop any second. Sit or you're going back to your room," Taylor said. Haley sighed. She sat down in the wheelchair as Taylor hooked her IV pole to the wheelchair.

"Nurses aren't usually so mean," Haley joked. Taylor laughed.

"Well, I am one-of-a-kind," she said.

As they were walking down towards were Peyton was, Lucas asked, "So, you're a nurse now, Taylor?" Taylor nodded.

"Yes, I am. At this very hospital," she said.

Nathan asked, "How long?"

"Two years," she replied. They walked over to Jake. Jake's smile faltered when he saw Haley. He looked at Nathan questioningly.

"It's a long story," Nathan said. Lucas filled him in on the situation.

"What's wrong with her?" Jake asked. Lucas shrugged.

"How's Peyton?" Brooke asked. Jake sighed.

"She's stabilized. She just went into surgery," Jake said.

"Well, my shift starts in a few minutes, Haley. Do you want me to take you back to your room?" Taylor asked. Haley shook her head. "Ok. Well, I'll come see you on my break," Taylor said. The others sat down in the chairs that were against the wall. Haley wheeled herself beside the last chair which was the one Nathan sat down in. They sat in silence.

"Peyton has to be ok," Jake said. Brooke nodded in agreement. "

I'm sure she'll be pull through. They wouldn't bring her to surgery so quickly if they didn't think she would," Haley said knowingly.

"Haley, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked after a few minutes.

"I'm waiting for news about Peyton. You said you didn't mind," Haley said. Brooke shook her head.

"No. What are you doing in the hospital?" she asked. Haley smiled.

"I'm a patient, obviously," she replied. She knew that's not what Brooke meant either, but she couldn't help but say that.

"Miss James?" a nurse asked. Haley looked up at her.

"Hey, Tina," Haley said. Tina smiled.

"It's time for your treatment," she said. Haley sighed. She took the breaks off the wheelchair and let Tina drive her.


	3. The Diagnosis

**The Diagnosis **(Chapter Three)

FOUR HOURS LATER

Taylor quietly shut the door to Haley's hospital room behind her. Her sister was really wiped after her treatments. She was surprised to see Lucas down the hall. He came towards her. "Hey, Lucas," she said.

"Hi. Is that Haley's room?" he asked. Taylor nodded.

"Is she awake?" he asked. Taylor nodded. Lucas nodded. He was about to open the door.

"Lucas, I don't think she's really up to seeing you right now," Taylor said. "She saw you," Lucas said.

"Well, true, but I'm also a nurse. She doesn't have a choice if I come in," Taylor said.

"Well, I'm an old friend who wants to see how his friend is doing after just learning that she's in the hospital," he said. Taylor hesitated but opened the door for him. Lucas smiled at her appreciatively. Lucas walked into Haley's room and saw that there were actually two beds in the room. He noticed that her guitar was on the other one and he smiled.

"Taylor?" Haley said uncertainly from the far bed. She was turned on her side and faced towards the window.

"No, it's Lucas," he said. Haley made no effort to turn around and face him. He was insulted. He walked over to her and around to the side of the bed that she was facing. Her eyes were barely open and her covers were pulled up all the way up to her face.

"Lucas, this isn't a good time," she said weakly.

"Haley, what's going on?" Lucas asked.

"I'm tired. I just got back from a round of treatment and I'm really wiped," Haley said.

"What kind of treatment?" Lucas asked. Haley smirked.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about. Just go be with Brooke," Haley said.

"Haley! Just tell me what's wrong with you," Lucas said. Haley sat up.

"I just came back from a round of chemotherapy, Lucas," Haley said. Lucas' face went slack.

"That would mean that you have cancer," Lucas said, smirking in disbelief. Haley nodded. He looked at her in shock. "No," he said. Haley nodded again.

"I have leukemia, Lucas," Haley said. Lucas knew it was a horrible thing to do but he just stood up and walked out of the room. "Lucas, wait!" Haley yelled after him. He was just so shocked that he couldn't be around her. She had cancer and hadn't told him. He thought they were supposed to be best friends once upon a time. He knew they weren't exactly close anymore, but he had told her of his marriage to Brooke a few months ago. He'd written it in a letter that he sent to her. He walked back to where Peyton was.

"Lucas, come here. We can see Peyton now," Brooke said. He nodded as he walked in. He put on a smile for Peyton as he walked into her hospital room.

"Luke!" Peyton exclaimed. She was wide-awake and her eyes were full of excitement. Her surgery had obviously been a success, just like Haley had said it would be.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gesturing to her leg.

"Oh, I'm fine. I can barely feel it. Anaesthetic and all," she said. Lucas laughed.

"We're glad you pulled through," Jake said. His voice was full of love.

"Well, I know I was in bad shape for a while. I had to be in order to get a visit from Haley James," Peyton said. Everyone looked down. "Was it something I said?" Peyton asked.

"You saw Haley?" Jake asked. Peyton shook her head.

"No, the nurse said that she had been here for a while," Peyton replied.

"Peyton, she wasn't here to see you," Brooke said.

"Really? The nurse said that she was outside my room for quite a while," Peyton said.

"Brooke means that the reason she was in the hospital wasn't because she heard you were in a car accident. She found out when I told her after we ran into her in the hall," Lucas said.

"Ok, I'm confused," Peyton said.

"Oh, for God's sake, guys. I figured it out on my own. I know she's a patient here," Nathan said. Peyton looked worried.

"Is she ok?" Peyton asked.

"She seemed fine. A little tired and pale, maybe," Brooke replied.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Peyton asked.

"Hell if I know. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she avoided answering like the plague. I might've gotten it out of her if that nurse hadn't come to bring her to her treatments," Brooke said.

"So no one knows?" Peyton asked. Nathan shook his head.

"No, we don't know," he said.

"Actually, that's not true," Lucas said. Peyton looked at him in confusion. "I just got back from visiting her," he admitted.

"Did you find out what's wrong with her?" Nathan asked, surprising even himself at the eagerness in his voice. Lucas nodded.

"Well?" Brooke prodded. Lucas sighed.

"It's not good, guys," Luke said. Nathan looked at him expectantly. "Haley has leukemia," Lucas finally said. Nathan sat back in the chair that he had taken from the hallway.

"No way," Peyton said. Lucas nodded.

"That treatment that she went to was chemotherapy," he said. Brooke exhaled sharply.

"And here I was thinking that a car accident was the worst thing in the world," Peyton said. Nathan got up and left the room. He walked down the hall. He didn't know how he knew but he knew that the door he was about to open was the door to Haley's room. He walked in and stood in front of her bed. She was sitting up in bed and was stretching her legs out as she looked up at him. She sighed.

"Lucas has a big mouth," she said.


	4. The Confrontation

**The Confrontation** (Chapter Four)

Nathan looked at her in shock. "Well, it's a good thing that he does. Otherwise, I probably would've never known. I mean, you were never going to tell me, right?" he said. Haley shook her head.

"No, I wasn't," she replied.

"That's nice, Hales. Real nice," he said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Why should I have told you, Nathan?" Haley asked.

"It would've been nice to know that my…" he trailed off as he realized he was just about to call her his wife. "It would've been nice to know, that's all," he said.

"You think finding out someone has cancer is _nice_?" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked. Haley took a deep breath.

"I didn't think it'd be fair to tell you," she said. He sat down in a chair beside her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nathan, we're not married anymore. When I was diagnosed, we hadn't seen each other in more than eight years. I didn't want to pull you into everything associated with this," she said.

"Ok. I understand that. But why didn't you tell Lucas, Karen, Peyton, Jake or even Brooke? Especially Lucas," Nathan said.

"I didn't want to burden them," Haley said.

"Burden them? Haley, that's ridiculous. They care about you," Nathan said.

"Oh, really? The minute I said the word 'leukemia', Lucas bolted. He may care about me, Nathan, but it doesn't mean he can deal with a cancer patient. And he shouldn't have to either. I am dealing with it fine on my own with my family," she said.

"So, your family does know?" Nathan asked.

"Of course. You saw Taylor badgering me about the stupid wheelchair," Haley said.

"So, if you told them, why didn't you tell any of your friends?" Nathan asked.

"I just answered that question, Nathan. If you think there's a deeper answer somewhere, there's not so stop trying to trick me into answering it again when there is no other answer," Haley said.

"I think you should have told them," he said.

"Don't you get it? It doesn't matter what you think. It was my decision not to tell certain people that I was sick and no one else's. And Lucas had no business telling all of you that I was sick," Haley exploded.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"Because I see the way you're looking at me and I don't like it," she said. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"You're looking at me pitifully. You feel sorry for me. That's why you came here and that's why you're talking to me now," she said.

"That's ridiculous," he said. Haley looked at him.

"Is it? Before you knew I was sick, you barely said two words to me. In fact, you didn't speak to me at all. You spoke to Taylor instead and you hate her," she said.

"I don't hate Taylor," Nathan said.

"Yes, you do and that's not the point," Haley said.

"I didn't talk to you because I was surprised to see you. I didn't know what to say," Nathan said. Haley laughed.

"After nine years? After the last time you heard from me was when I sent back your annulment papers signed? Come on, Nathan," Haley said.

"Let's not go there, Haley," Nathan said.

"Why not?" Haley asked.

"Because I don't want to get into an argument with you," he said.

"Why not, Nathan? You must be angry as hell after all this time," Haley said.

"Haley, don't," he said.

"See? You do feel sorry for me," she said.

"No, I don't. That's absurd," he said.

"That's why you won't yell at me. You figure since I'm dying, the last thing I need is to be yelled at for something I did a lifetime ago, right?" Haley asked.

"Don't say that," he said.

"I mean, what's a little thing like abandoning you to go on tour compared to being dead?" Haley asked.

"I see what you're doing, Haley. You're trying to get me mad enough so that I'll leave you alone," Nathan said.

"And why isn't it working? It never took much to get you mad," Haley asked. He was impressed that she wasn't going to deny it.

"I've changed in nine years, Haley. I don't have such a short temper anymore," he said.

"Well, this is hardly fair," Haley said, "In nine years, Brooke and Lucas get married, Peyton gets into a car accident, you discover tranquility and I get served with a death sentence."

"Now, you're being ridiculous," Nathan said. Haley looked at him. "You didn't get served with a death sentence. There are many good treatments for cancer, Haley. Your chances of survival are a lot better now than they were just-" Nathan began.

"Than they were a few years ago? I could go on to live a complete and healthy life. Yeah, I've heard all that. They told me that at the beginning. And I believed them. At first," Haley said.

"What do you mean?" Nathan said.

"I've been in remission and out of remission," she said.

"So?" Nathan asked.

"So the chances of a lengthy survival for me are not as good as they used to be," Haley said.

"What exactly are you saying?" Nathan asked.

"I'm saying that I'm dying, Nathan, and a pep talk is not going to change that," Haley said firmly. Nathan sighed heavily. Then, a doctor came into the room. Nathan guessed that it was Haley's doctor because she smirked at him.

"Well, uh, if you're here, the news can't be good," Haley said. The doctor raised his eyebrows. Nathan thought that he should leave, but since Haley hadn't said anything, he didn't. He wasn't going to leave her alone to receive potential bad news.

"That sense of humour, Miss James. I must say, you are without a doubt, one of the liveliest patients I've treated," he said. Haley looked at him.

"Just give it to me straight," Haley said. The doctor looked at Nathan and then back at Haley.

"Um, I can leave if you want," Nathan said.

"No, no. It might be good if someone were with her for a change," he said. Haley glared at the doctor. Nathan looked at Haley for confirmation.

Haley sighed as she said, "You don't have to stay, Nathan. This is my problem, not yours. So, go see Peyton. She could probably use the company."

"Miss James, I would appreciate it if someone were here with you. You might need someone," the doctor said.

"I can make this decision for myself, Doctor," Haley insisted. She looked at Nathan. She smiled at him and nodded, telling him he can leave. Nathan nodded. He could tell that Haley didn't want him around for whatever the doctor was about to tell her. He thought it seemed important and he agreed that someone should be with her, but if Haley wanted to be alone, he had no right to stay. He shut the door quietly behind him.


	5. Old Friends Meet Again

**Old Friends Meet Again & The Truth Comes Out **(Chapter Five)

THE NEXT DAY

Haley wheeled herself down the hall and stopped for a minute when she was right outside Peyton's door. After the round of treatment she just had, she wouldn't fight anyone who wanted to push her right now. She should be in bed, but Haley was restless in an extremely tired sort of way. She was tired, but she couldn't get to sleep. She figured it was too late in the day to start playing her guitar and she didn't really have the energy for that much work, so she figured she might as well go see Peyton. Then she heard Brooke and Lucas talking. Jake and Nathan joined in the conversation as well. Haley sighed heavily. It hadn't occurred to her that all of them would still be here. Didn't they have lives? She figured that since she was here, she might as well actually go in. She knocked lightly on door. "Who is that?" Peyton's loud voice asked. Haley had forgotten just how loud Peyton was.

"It's Haley," Haley said quietly. There was a silence followed by a couple of hushed whispers. She knew they were talking about her. A few seconds later, the door opened. Haley saw Jake Jagielski. He was taller than she remembered. Of course, that might have something to do with the fact that she was in a wheelchair, so everyone was tall. He was smiling down at her and as Haley looked into his eyes, there was the one thing she knew she would see and it was the one thing she hated. Pity. It was clear as day in his brown eyes.

"Come on in, Haley," Jake said, smiling. Normally, she would be happy to see the smile, but now it seemed forced. Haley wheeled herself into the room. Peyton was dressed in a hospital gown and was wearing a robe. She was sitting up in her hospital bed. She looked over at Brooke. Brooke was seated on Peyton's bed too, but at the foot of the bed. She had her jacket over her legs. Her brown hair was very long now and her brown eyes looked at Haley curiously. Even Brooke Davis' eyes shone with pity. Lucas was seated in a chair that had been pulled close to Brooke. He was wearing jeans and a green long-sleeved shirt. He seemed to be avoiding looking at her. Nathan was the only one who met her gaze. His blue eyes were full of concern. He was hiding the pity probably because Haley had pointed out that she didn't appreciate it, but she could see the shards of pity in his eyes behind the concern.

"Hi, Haley," Peyton said brightly. Haley smirked at her.

"How are you feeling?" Haley asked. Peyton shrugged. Haley looked at her leg that was in a cast. Her other one was wrapped with a tensor bandage, but you could see the scratches and bruising. "That looks like it hurts," Haley said, pointing to her bandaged leg. Peyton looked at her leg.

"Oh. Yeah. It's not that bad," she said. Then there was silence. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. "The headache I woke up with this morning was a lot worse," Peyton said.

"It's gone?" Haley asked. Peyton nodded.

"They gave me Tylenol 3. So, no more headache," she said. Brooke laughed. Then, there was silence once again. Brooke sighed. Haley smirked.

"I guess you're all wondering about me," Haley said.

Brooke looked at her and said, "Duh, Haley."

"Ok. I knew there would come a time when I was going to have to do a Q&A. So, ask away," Haley said. She didn't feel like telling the whole story. She figured she'd answer questions they asked directly.

"When did you find out you had cancer, Haley?" Peyton asked.

"I was diagnosed last year after I passed out during a lesson," Haley replied.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Lucas asked. Haley looked at Nathan.

"I didn't tell them. It's up to you if you want them to know certain things," he said.

"I guess I didn't want to burden anyone," Haley said. Lucas' brow furrowed as he looked at her as if she were crazy. "Don't look at me like that, Luke. Your reaction is a prime example of why I didn't tell you," she said.

"I was shocked, Haley," Lucas said defensively.

"Does your family know?" Brooke asked.

Haley looked down but before she could, Nathan said, "Yeah, they know. We all saw Taylor."

"Haley," Lucas said accusingly. Haley looked at him quizzically. "I saw that look and I know what it means. Taylor obviously knows, but does the rest of your family?" Lucas asked. Haley sighed.

"No," she admitted. She turned her wheelchair around and bolted out of the room to avoid all of the questions. She couldn't take anymore right now.


	6. Why Did You Lie?

**Why Did You Lie? **(Chapter Six)

Haley opened the door to her room and closed it part way. Taylor was in her room sitting on the bed that her guitar was on. She smirked at Haley. "Where have you been, Hay?" Taylor asked. Haley smirked.

"Visiting old friends," Haley replied cryptically. Taylor nodded.

"Ok. I was getting worried about you. I know you like to take little trips around the halls, but even for you, you were gone a long time," Taylor commented. Haley sighed. Taylor came over to fold up the wheelchair after Haley got into bed. Haley got under the covers and pushed the button on her bed. The top of the bed rose so Haley was sitting up.

"You look tired," Taylor said.

"I am tired," Haley confirmed. The door opening and hitting the wall with a thundering crash interrupted their conversation. Haley looked up and to the left and sighed when she saw Nathan walk in. His arms were folded and he looked at her accusingly.

"You lied to me," he said. Haley swallowed hard. Taylor left the room, looking at Haley pitifully. Nathan glared at her. "You looked me straight in the eyes and told me that your family knew about your illness," he said.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haley said, struggling to get comfortable again. "You came here to badger me?" she asked.

"No, I came to try to understand why you didn't tell your own parents that you're sick. I mean, if it were my kid that was sick, I'd want to know about it," he said. Haley started to answer, but Nathan interrupted her. "And you told Taylor, but not your other brothers or sisters," he said.

"I told Taylor because when they were telling me that I would be admitted to the hospital for a few days every month to receive treatment, they showed me a list of hospitals in New York that provided treatment for me and I didn't know that Taylor worked at this one then. I chose it because it's close to where I live. I ran into Taylor the first time I was here and I had no choice but to tell her why I was here," she said.

"And she didn't tell the rest of your family? I'm surprised. She has a big mouth," Nathan said, smirking. Haley shook her head.

"She didn't tell them because I told her not to," Haley said.

"So, if it were up to you, you never would've told anyone that you were sick. Is that what you're saying?" Nathan asked.

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of this," Haley said.

"Haley, people care about you, you know?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"What's your point?" she asked.

"People who care about you would want to know that you're sick, especially those closest to you. Your parents would want to know and so would the rest of your family as well as your friends. They'd want to be there for you in any way they could. Take you to your appointments, visit you in the hospital, be there for you if you needed support, etc.," he said.

"Well, too bad," Haley said. Nathan looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean 'too bad'?" Nathan asked. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Why are you bothering me about this, Nathan?" she asked.

"I'm trying to understand why you don't want anyone to know so they can be there for you," Nathan said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I don't _want_ people to be there for me?" Haley asked.

"I don't believe that," he said.

"Well, it doesn't really matter what you believe, because this is not your decision. And it certainly isn't any of your business either," Haley said angrily. Nathan sighed and put his hands up in frustration.

"Fine. I'll leave then," he said. Haley nodded.

"That's a good idea. And, please, don't come back," Haley called after his retreating form. Then, she sighed in frustration and went back to bed.


	7. Facing Reality

**Facing Reality **(Chapter Seven)

THE NEXT DAY

Nathan walked into the hospital and headed down to Peyton's room. He was shocked to see that Peyton was no longer in her room. There was no sign that she'd ever been in the room. He walked to the front desk. "Can I help you?" a nurse asked.

"Has Peyton Sawyer-Jagielski been released?" Nathan asked. He didn't think so. Though, some of Peyton's injuries were minor, she had just had major surgery. Nathan hadn't been allowed out until about a week after his surgery. The nurse typed on the computer and shook her head.

"No, she's just been moved down the hall," she said. "It's the seventh door on the right down that way," she added pointing in the opposite direction. Nathan walked towards the door and found that it was Haley's room. He figured maybe Haley had been moved.

He knocked on the door and Peyton said, "Come in." He opened the door and walked in. He found that Brooke, Jake and Lucas were already there. "Hey, Nate. How was practice?" Peyton asked.

"Tiring," he replied.

"How did the game go?" Lucas asked.

"We won," Nathan said.

"No doubt. The only way you'd lose is if you were playing against us," Lucas said, smirking. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, boy. There's nothing worse than sibling rivalry," Jake said.

"Well, at least they're not on the same team anymore," Brooke said. Jake smirked and nodded.

"So, why were you moved to this room?" Nathan asked. Peyton shrugged.

"Something about a patient needing my room or something. I don't know," she said.

"This is Haley's room," he said. Peyton nodded.

"She was here a while ago," Brooke said.

"Where's her bed?" Nathan asked.

"They took her away for some kind of treatment. They took her- bed and all," Peyton replied. Nathan nodded.

"It's weird being around her after so long," Brooke said. Lucas shook his head.

"Do you guys talk?" Nathan asked Peyton.

"We've exchanged words. I wouldn't exactly call it talking," Peyton said.

"She's only been here a few hours, Nate. Haley left like two hours ago," Jake explained. Nathan nodded. He saw a chair on the other side of the room. He figured that Haley wouldn't be needing it, since she didn't seem to want any visitors, so he dragged it over to where Peyton's side. They started talking about all the friends Peyton had made after only two days in the hospital. Then, ten minutes later, the door opened and a few orderlies were bringing a bed in. Nathan craned his head and he could see that Haley was in the bed. She was turned on her side away from them and her ankle was wrapped in a tensor bandage and she looked paler than ever. He didn't like seeing her this way. To him, Haley had always been full of strength and self-confidence even when she didn't act like it. Now, she just looked damaged and vulnerable. The nurse pushed a few different things into Haley's IV and then hooked it back up to the fluid bag. He looked at all the others and he could see the shock on their faces.

"Nurse, she doesn't look well. Is she ok?" Lucas asked. The nurse visibly smirked.

"This girl just came back from a round of chemo as well as a dozen blood and bone marrow tests, but she is such a trooper. Not one complaint," the nurse said. She looked at them and then left the room. Nathan looked back at the others. Now, they just had looks of sympathy. It was one thing to know that Haley was sick. That was very saddening. But to see her after one of her treatments looking so worn out and hearing about all the things she had to endure was devastating to Nathan. Nathan looked at the little bulletin board that Taylor had obviously decorated. It definitely wasn't Haley who had done it. There were cards that said "Get Well Soon, Ms. James" that looked like they had been drawn from little kids. There were also tons of pictures of Haley near a piano, sitting right beside a kid or even an adult. There was a picture of what appeared to be a recording studio. Haley was behind the glass with headphones around her neck and her hands on a keyboard as her mouth was open. She was obviously singing in the photograph. There was one of Taylor and Haley that had been taken near the front desk of the ER. Haley was sitting in a wheelchair in jeans and a purple t-shirt. Her brown hair was loose and went down past her shoulders. Taylor was kneeling right beside the wheelchair. One hand rested on one of the armrests while the other was around Haley. Haley and Taylor's heads were touching as they both were smiling in the photograph. There was another photograph of Haley. She was sitting on a stage with her guitar close to the microphone that was a few inches away from her mouth. The others picked up the conversation and Lucas and Brooke started talking about the hassles of decorating their new house. Haley stirred at the sound of their voices. She moved her arm slowly to her face to cover her mouth as she yawned. The others didn't seem to notice. They were too busy focusing on Lucas and Brooke, but Nathan did.

Haley opened her eyes and looked around the room. She smirked when she saw all of them there. Then, her eyes moved towards Nathan and they rested on him for a minute. Their gazes locked and he smirked kindly at her. She moved her bed up and leaned over to grab her guitar. That was a big mistake. She didn't realize the bars weren't up on her bed and she fell off. Her IV pulled on her skin as she screamed in pain as she hit the cold, hard floor. Her leg was throbbing as Nathan came over and kneeled down to help her. He waited as she moved her IV tube and by that time, Lucas and Jake were there too. "Guys, I appreciate it, but I only need one person's help," Haley said. Lucas and Jake backed away and went to go sit down again. She was hoping Nathan would be one of the ones to back away as his arms came around her and lifted her up. He helped her get settled by passing her covers to her and then her guitar. Then, he put the bar up on her bed and smirked at her. "Thank you, Nathan," Haley said. He nodded at her.

"Are you alright, Haley?" Peyton asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just thankful I fell off the bed and not down the stairs again," Haley said, completely forgetting that they didn't know about that.

"You fell down the stairs? When?" Brooke exclaimed. Haley stopped to think for a second.

"Uh, about two days ago. My friend, Lisa and I were leaving my apartment and apparently, I was talking to her and I passed out. She wasn't expecting it, so I fell down the stairs," Haley said.

"Why did you pass out?" Brooke asked.

"My white count was low," Haley said.

"White count?" Brooke asked.

"White blood cells," Haley explained. Brooke still looked at her in confusion.

"Why was your white count low?" Lucas asked. Haley smirked.

"Because she has leukemia," Taylor explained, as the door swung closed behind her. Everyone looked down. Haley rolled her eyes. She was sick of the looks and the avoidance. She looked at Nathan.

"That. Right there. _That_ is why!" Haley exclaimed. He looked at her. "You want to know why I lied to you, why I didn't tell my parents or any of you? It's because any time the word 'leukemia' is said, everyone I've ever met apologizes or looks down," Haley said. Then she looked at Lucas as she said, "Or avoids the subject by walking out of the room."

"I've apologized for that, Haley," Lucas said. Haley scoffed.

"That's right; I forgot. You were shocked. Well, I hate to break it to you, Lucas, but I wasn't exactly thrilled when I heard the news either, but I didn't walk out of the room when the doctor told me I had leukemia after I was the one who asked him to be honest with me," she said.

"Look, I hate to break this up, but, Haley, your doctor's coming to talk to you," Taylor said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Some test results came back," Taylor said. Haley nodded. A few seconds later, the door opened and the doctor came in. The others went over to Peyton's side of the room. They started chatting quietly as her doctor came over to her bed. Taylor grabbed a few chairs over. The doctor sat in one of them. "Do you want me here?" she asked Haley. Haley smirked and shrugged. She nodded. Taylor sat down closest to Haley.

"Miss James, I'm afraid that I have some bad news," he said.

"Gee, that's not such a great start for a conversation," Haley commented. He smirked.

"I wish I did have good news because all I seem to be giving you is bad news these days," he said.

Haley nodded as she said, "It's hardly your fault. You didn't make my body turn against me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"Your cancer has spread. What I mean is that there are more negative white cells than there are of the regular kind," he said.

"Is that why I passed out?" she asked. He nodded.

"We're going to increase your doses from now on," he said. Haley groaned. Taylor smirked. "I know that's not what you want to hear, but it will help in the long run," he said.

"What else are you doing?" Taylor asked.

"Surgery," he said. Haley's head snapped up.

"We're going to do a bone marrow transplant," he said.

"But doesn't that have to be done by a family member?" Taylor asked. He smirked as he nodded.

"It's preferred to be a family member," he said.

"We don't have the same blood type," Haley said, referring to her and Taylor.

"Well, then, Taylor can't be the donor. One of your other siblings or one of your parents will have to be the donor," he said. Haley looked up at him. Then she looked at Taylor. Taylor looked down.

"No," Haley said. Her doctor looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The rest of our family doesn't know that Haley has leukemia," Taylor explained.

"And they're not going to know," Haley added.

"Miss James, I realize and understand why you haven't told your family, but this transplant could put you back in remission," he said. Haley laughed.

"Yes and pigs could learn to fly," she said.

"This is not a speech or a ploy, Miss James. This transplant could give your immune system the boost it needs to start fighting against the invading white blood cells. The transplant would create new white blood cells and you could be in remission for the rest of your life," he said.

"I don't care if it could cure me. I'm not having the transplant if it means telling them," she said.

"I don't understand how you could choose not to have a transplant just because you have to tell them that you have leukemia," he said.

"Then, clearly, Doctor, you _don't_ understand why I didn't tell them in the first place," she said.

"This could save you," he said.

"I've had leukemia for a year and a half and I _didn't_ tell them. I'm not going to tell them now just to serve my interests. I'm not going to put them through the emotional roller coaster," she said.

Lucas and the others were now paying full attention to the conversation between Haley, her doctor and her sister now that their voices were raised.

"Haley, please, just think about this," Taylor said.

"There is nothing to think about," Haley said.

"This could change everything for you. I don't think you fully understand what that means," her doctor said. Haley shoved her guitar case down on the floor. It crashed so hard that everyone jumped.

"I haven't told my family because I didn't want them to have to worry about me all the time. If I chose to tell them now, they're going to wonder why I didn't tell them when I was first diagnosed. They're going to think I didn't trust them enough or that I thought that they didn't need to know. So, if you think that I'm going to tell them now and break their hearts just because this transfusion _might_ put me back into remission, you're dead wrong," Haley said.

"This transfusion _will_ put you into remission," Taylor said. Haley laughed.

"Oh, don't lie to me just because you want me to do this, Taylor," Haley said.

"I'm not lying," Taylor said defensively. Haley looked at her.

"You _know_ me, Tay. You know I like to stay on top of things. I don't walk into something without knowing what I'm doing. Do you honestly think I didn't research the treatments for leukemia when I first found out I had it?" Haley asked. Nathan smiled. That was definitely what she would have done. After he proposed to her and she accepted, she went on the Internet to see if they could get married at their age. That's how they learned that they needed Haley's parents' permission before they could get married. They didn't need Nathan's since he was emancipated from his parents at the time. "The transplant could work and I could go back into remission. I know that. But I also know that my body could also reject the transplant and I would've endured a painful procedure, not to mention, crush our parents, for nothing," Haley said.

"Not for nothing," Taylor said.

"For what, then, Taylor? For a few months until I'm out of remission again? What's the point?" Haley asked.

"You don't know that you could go out of remission again. You could stay in remission. You're insane if you don't understand what this means. Don't you realize that this could cure you?" Taylor asked.

"And don't you think I want that?" Haley retorted. Taylor shrugged. Haley looked at her in disbelief. "You can't possibly think that I enjoy this! Now _that_ would be insane!" she said.

"If that's what you want, why aren't you willing to do this?" Taylor asked.

"Hello, have you met our parents? Learning that I have leukemia will devastate them. Learning that I didn't tell them from the beginning will kill them," Haley replied.

"Tell you what. I'll give you some time to rethink your decision," her doctor said. Haley nodded. He got up and left.

"I really think you're making a mistake," Taylor said, as she got up and left. Haley sighed. She looked at them and shook her head. She then reached over and pulled the curtains around her bed so no one could see her. Nathan looked at everyone else. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Typical Haley," she said quietly. Nathan looked at her. "She doesn't want to tell her parents because then she's going to have to deal with explaining why she didn't tell them to begin with, not because she wanted to protect them," Brooke explained. Nathan shook his head.

"That's not Haley," Lucas said. Peyton nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me for a minute," Nathan said.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked.

"I'm going to talk to her," he said.

"Nathan, don't," Lucas said.

"Well, who else is going to be there for her? You?" Nathan asked. Lucas sighed.

"I've already admitted that what I did was stupid, ok? Do you really need to keep throwing it back in my face?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, I'm not trying to do that. I'm just explaining that you're not going to be much help since you're obviously still dealing with the fact that your friend didn't tell you she was sick," he said.

"And you're not?" Peyton asked. Nathan shook his head.

"Haley and I haven't been keeping in touch since she left. I understand why she didn't tell me," he said. Peyton shrugged. He walked away from them and past the curtains and sat down in one of the chairs that Taylor had dragged over. Haley stopped strumming her guitar.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm visiting you," he replied stretching out.

"I don't feel like talking right now, Nathan," she said.

"We don't have to talk. You can just continue with what you're doing. You can ignore my presence if you want to, but I'm not going anywhere," he said. He smirked as she sighed.


	8. Support

**Support** (Chapter Eight)

Haley looked at Nathan. She didn't like that silly grin of his. "Why?" she asked. He looked at her in confusion. "I mean, why are you visiting me?" Haley asked.

"Because no one else is _just_ visiting you. Taylor's visiting you, yeah, but she works here too, so she comes to see you on her breaks. Your doctor comes to see you, but only to tell you test results and other people visit you to lecture you or are here to visit Peyton and occasionally talk to you," he said.

"So?" she asked.

"So, I think you need someone to just talk to you," he said.

"Why you?" Haley asked.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"I didn't mean it like that, Nathan. I meant that after everything that's happened between the two of us, including the past two days, why would you want to do something nice for me?" Haley asked.

"Because it's not about what's been done to me. It's about what's best for you," he said. Haley's eyes narrowed.

"So, you're doing this because you feel sorry for me? Is that what you're saying?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Why do you automatically assume that when someone wants to help you it's because they feel sorry for you?" he asked.

"Because that's usually the reason and the pity in your eyes is making me think that," she replied.

"Did you ever think that it's concern?" he asked.

"There's also pity, Nathan," she said.

"Well, I'm not doing this because I feel sorry for you," he said.

"Then, why?" she asked.

"Because I care about you, Haley," he admitted. Haley's face went slack for a second.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe what I just heard," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"You did just say that you cared about me, right?" she asked. He nodded. "After everything I did to you…" she started but her sentence trailed off. He grabbed her hand.

"Haley, I'm not saying that what you did didn't hurt me. It did. A lot and I'm not going to pretend otherwise. But it's been nine years," he said.

"And you're over it?" Haley asked.

"I wouldn't say it like that. When you put it that way, it sounds so cavalier. I would say that I'm past it," he said. Haley smiled.

"Did you just use the word 'cavalier'?" Haley joked. He laughed. He knew what she meant. The last time they'd spoken, he had never used very big words or descriptive words. He'd needed a tutor in English, but now he'd been through college and thanks to the help Haley provided when she tutored him before she left, he passed with a decent grade.

"Nine years, Hales," he reminded her. She laughed. "What?" he asked.

"I haven't been called that in a long time," she said.

"None of your friends know about that name?" he asked. She shook her head.

"One calls me James. She calls everyone by their last name sometimes," she said.

"She and Whitey would have a lot in common. Usually, he'd call me Scott or N. Scott after Lucas joined the team," Nathan said.

"How is Coach?" Haley asked. Nathan smiled at that too. Haley had hardly ever called him "Whitey", she said that it seemed disrespectful sometimes to her.

"He's good. He's in Florida right now," he said. Haley nodded.

"And your parents?" she asked. He looked down.

"They're fine. How are you?" he asked. Haley shrugged.

"Treatments rough? He asked. She smiled at him, but then he bit his lip as he realized that he'd brought up her illness. "Haley, you don't have to talk about this if you don't want to," he said. Haley smiled.

"Nathan, I don't mind," she said.

"Are you sure? I don't think I'd be so eager to talk about cancer if I had it," he said. Haley shrugged.

"I've had a long time to deal with this, Nathan. I think that's what most people don't realize," she said.

"Deal with it? You make it sound like it doesn't change your entire life," he said.

"Well, what I meant was that I've had a long time to accept my fate," she said. He looked away from her for a minute. He couldn't help that a tear was rolling down his cheek. He didn't wipe it away. He turned back to her and he knew that she saw it when her expression changed.

"You know, I really don't understand you sometimes. You talk about the fact that you're going to die like it's so trivial," he said.

"Everyone dies, Nathan," she said simply.

"Not at twenty-five, they don't, Haley. I just don't get why you're acting like it's not a big deal," he said.

"I don't like the idea of dying than anyone, but its better that I accept it than cling to a false hope, Nathan," she said.

"What about that transplant?" he asked. Haley smiled.

"You heard that, did you?" she asked. He nodded.

"Kind of couldn't help it. You guys were pretty loud," he said.

"Then, you know that I've decided not to have the transplant," Haley said.

"Your doctor said that he'd give you some time to think it through, didn't he?" Nathan asked. Haley nodded.

"It doesn't mean I'm going to change my mind, because I'm not," she said.

"I think that you will," he said. Haley shook her head.

"No, I won't. I'm not going to hurt my family," she said.

"But it could save your life," he said.

"No, there's a slim possibility that I could survive a little longer, Nathan. There is no guarantee that it can cure me and I'm not going to put my family through that either," she said.

"We're talking about your life here, Haley," he said.

"Yeah and this is my decision to make. It is _my_ life!" she exclaimed. Nathan sighed in frustration.

"Look, I understand why you didn't tell the rest of your family now. I really do. I know that you don't want to hurt them or make them question that you love them. If you go through with this and tell them, yeah, they're going to wonder why you didn't tell them and they might think that you didn't trust them or something else like that. But you'll be there to explain why. If you don't go through with that transfusion and you die, your family is going to be devastated when they find out that you had leukemia and never told them. And you won't be there to explain why you didn't tell them," he said. Haley was speechless.


	9. Telling the Truth

**Telling the Truth** (Chapter Nine)

Lydia and Jimmy James walked into Haley's hospital room. Haley looked very nervous. Nathan was sitting down beside Haley in a chair by her bed. He put his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. She smiled at him appreciatively. Nathan, for whatever reason, had decided to stick by her while she told her parents. She didn't care that they were different people now or that he was probably only there to make sure her family didn't kill her. She didn't care that there was a possibility that he had a girlfriend now either. When Haley was going through a bad time, she could always count on Nathan to help her through it. He had always been there for her because that's the kind of person he had become when they were together. Everyone, including Nathan, said that it was her that changed him- that his love for her had changed him into the kind of person he thought was good enough to be with her- but she knew that she had nothing to do with it. That side of Nathan had always been there. She just brought it out of him. Her parents looked at Haley and their eyes went wide with concern. "Haley, what are you doing here?" her mother asked.

"Can you sit down?" Haley asked. Lydia nodded and sat down. Jimmy did too.

"Nathan!" Lydia exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"Helping Haley," he explained.

Her father looked at her as he asked, "Helping her with what?" Nathan looked at Haley and tightened his grip on her hand.

"I have something to tell both of you," she said. Lydia looked at her daughter in worry.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" she asked, looking at both Nathan and Haley. Haley shook her head. She wished!

"No, I'm not pregnant, Mom, but there is something that I've been keeping from both of you and it is the reason I'm in the hospital right now," she said. Jimmy looked at her and nodded. "Do you remember last year when I had a dizzy spell and fainted?" Haley asked. Her parents nodded.

"You were overworked so you couldn't come to Christmas," her mother said. Haley shook her head.

"No, I wasn't overworked," she said. Her parents looked at her.

"Then, you never fainted?" her mother asked, a bit of hurt evident in her tone. Haley shook her head.

"No, I did faint, but it wasn't because I was overworked," she said.

"Haley, what is going on?" Her father asked, his impatience getting the best of him. Haley froze. Nathan felt Haley's freeze and looked at her.

"Haley?" he said. She looked at him.

She was terrified and she said, "I can't do it."

He nodded as he said, "Yes, you can. You have to tell them." At first, Haley shook her head but Nathan put his hands on her face and stopped her from moving. He pulled her head gently so she was looking at him in the eyes. He nodded. "Yes, you can," he said. She relaxed.

"The reason I couldn't come over for Christmas was because I was in the hospital. The doctors were trying to figure out why I fainted," Haley said. Lydia looked at her in worry.

"And did they?" she asked. Haley nodded slowly.

"They diagnosed me with cancer," Haley replied. Her parents' eyes widened. "I have leukemia," she confirmed. Several minutes passed before anyone spoke.

"Let me get this straight. You've had leukemia for a year or so and you're just telling us now?" her mother asked. Haley nodded.

"Taylor knows, doesn't she?" her father asked. Haley nodded.

"How long has your sister known?" her mother asked.

"She found out a month after I did," Haley admitted.

"Do your other brothers and sisters know?" her father asked. Haley shook her head.

"I only told Taylor because I ran into her at the hospital," Haley said. Haley started to explain why she decided not to tell them and then told them how she was doing in terms of the leukemia.

"Can they do anything?" her mother asked. Haley sighed.

"My doctor brought up a bone marrow transplant," she said. Her mother looked at her.

"What is that?" Jimmy asked.

"Basically they take marrow from someone else and put it into me. There is a chance that the marrow could give my immune system a boost and the new cells could create good white cells and then wipe out the cancerous white blood cells," Haley said.

"Who would they take it from?" her mother asked.

"A family member," Haley replied.

"And Taylor's blood doesn't match yours," her mother concluded.

"I'm not telling you that I have leukemia now because I need your blood for the transplant. I haven't decided if I'm having it," she said, shaking her head at her mother's train of thought.

"But you are, aren't you?" her father asked. Haley shrugged.

"I don't think so," she said.

"This is why I called you down here. I wanted Haley to tell you and I wanted you to convince her to have the transplant," Nathan said. Haley looked at him.

"Nathan, I already told you the odds of it actually working," she said.

"But there is a chance that it could work," he reminded her.

"No. There is a small chance that I could live longer. There is hardly any chance of it actually curing me," she said.

"But it has been known to do that, Haley," Nathan said.

"Why are you being like this?" she asked.

"You might be ok with the idea of dying, but there are people who aren't ready to let you go yet," he said in anger. He got up and walked out. Jimmy James followed him out.

"Are you all right, Nathan?" he asked. He shook his head.

"All she talks about is that she's accepted what's going to happen to her. I can't believe she's willing to let go so easily," he said.

"It's not easy, is it? Facing the possibility that someone you love might die?" Jimmy asked carefully. Nathan sighed heavily.

"No, it's not. It's not easy at all," Nathan blurted out before he realized what he was saying. Jimmy smiled at him. Nathan couldn't believe he had fallen for that one. Haley's father had just tricked him into admitting that he still loved Haley and he'd fallen for it hook, line and sinker.

"I don't want Haley to die either, Nathan, but you need to realize that this is her decision to make. If she doesn't want that transplant, then, she's not going to have it," he said.

"I know it's her decision and I respect that. I'm just trying to understand _why_ she's making the decision to die so quickly," Nathan said.

"Maybe she feels she has no reason to prolong her suffering. I mean, I know I obviously don't know much about her illness, but I know that Haley is alone in her life right now. Maybe if she knew that there was someone who cared about her as much as she cares for him, she might feel differently," Jimmy said. Nathan smirked at his lack of subtlety.

"I don't know if I can do that," he said.

"Why not? It's obvious that you still love her," Jimmy said.

AN HOUR LATER

Nathan walked into Haley's room and sat down by the bed. Her mother looked at him and excused herself. "I'm sorry about before," he said. Haley shook her head.

"It's ok," she said. He looked at her.

"Actually, I'm not sorry," he said. She looked at him in surprise.

"You're not?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, because personally, I don't think there's anything wrong with not wanting someone to give up so easily," he said.

"I'm not giving up," she said.

"Really? It sure seems that way to me. Here you are faced with a possible cure to an illness that usually kills people and you're not even considering having it," he said.

"I don't see the point," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

"There's no reason to believe that it will work and I don't see why I should put myself and my parents through that if it doesn't," she said.

"Your parents want you to live, Haley," he said. Haley shrugged. "Is that it? Do you not want to live?" he asked. She looked at him in shock.

"Of course I want to live! Do you think it's easy for me to make this choice, Nathan?" she exclaimed. He shook his head. "I just don't see any reason for me to do this," she said. She was talking about the fact that other than her family, there was no reason for her to keep on going through the pain of leukemia. Nathan sighed with frustration. He grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look at him. Then he crushed her lips with his. They stayed kissing for a minute or two.

When he finally ended the kiss, he looked at her and said, "There's a reason."


	10. Where Do We Go From Here?

**Where Do We Go From Here? **(Chapter Ten)

Haley stayed still for a second. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Nathan's face was inches away from her own. He smiled. Then, he looked down for a second and slid one hand into one of hers and gave it a light squeeze. "I told you that there are people who aren't ready for you to die. When I said that, I was mainly talking about me. I don't want you to die, so please, have the transfusion. I don't want to lose you again," he said. Haley regained her composure. She took her hand out of his and looked at him firmly.

"Nathan, are you telling me the truth or did you do this just to get me to have the transfusion?" Haley asked. Nathan looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm telling you the truth, Haley. Why do you even have to ask me?" he asked.

"I'm being cautious, Nathan. I've been lied to before and I don't have the strength to go through it again," she said. He turned his head to one side.

"One thing I've never lied about is how I feel for you. I love you, Haley, and I'm not ready to let you go," he said. Haley smiled. He looked down for a minute. "I have to get to practice right now, but I'll see you tomorrow," he said. She nodded. He got up and kissed her on the forehead.

A WEEK LATER

"I've got to tell you, Mr. Scott, if it weren't for you, I don't think your friend would've gone through with it," Haley's doctor finished saying. Jimmy James reached out his hand and shook Nathan's.

"Thank you for all your help, Nathan. I owe you big time," he said. Nathan shook his head.

"You don't owe me anything. I did it for me as much as I did it for her," he said. Jimmy smiled.

He looked at the doctor and asked, "Where is my wife?" "She's been taken into recovery. She'll be in room 233," he explained. Nathan walked away from them and headed to Haley's room. He walked into the room and smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully. It'd been a few days since Haley had had a bone marrow transplant with her mom as the donor. So far, the doctor had given her a clean bill of health. He walked over and sat down in the chair that was conveniently left right by the bed. He suspected Taylor had been the one who put it there. Nobody else in Haley's family had been in to see her. Taylor had been one of the nurses on staff that had brought Haley to her room a few hours ago. He leaned back and folded his arms behind his head to rest his head against and yawned. Haley stirred and opened her eyes slowly. She smiled over at him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I got a chunk of my bone ripped out," she replied. Nathan laughed. It was really her mother who had gotten some of her marrow taken out of her arm. Haley had just received the marrow, though; he guessed it had hurt to have a huge needle poke a hole through your bone.

"And other than that?" he asked. Haley yawned and smiled.

"I feel fine," she said. He smiled. She pushed the button so her bed elevated into a sitting position. Nathan sat up too. Apparently, Haley was ready to wake up. She grew serious. "Nathan, we need to talk," she said. An alarm went off inside his head.

"About?" he asked carefully.

"Two things, actually," she said simply. He looked at her. "I need a little clarification as to what we are now," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Our relationship- are we friends or something more?" she asked.

He smiled as he said, "Definitely something more." Haley laughed at the glint in his eyes. Then he looked at her for a second. "Haley, we've _never_ been friends," he reminded her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Yes, we have. When I first started tutoring you, we were friends," she said almost immediately. He shook his head.

"That was the flirting stage," he said.

"I didn't flirt when I tutored people," Haley said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. Otherwise, I would've had to kick a lot of guys' asses," Nathan said, laughing as Haley grabbed a pillow from behind her and hit him with it. "But you did flirt with me," he said. Haley held the pillow in a threatening position.

"No, I didn't," she said firmly. He smiled.

"Fine. You didn't," he said sarcastically. Then, the pillow came down onto his head.

"Hey! I said that you didn't," he said defensively.

"Do you really think that after all the time we've known each other; I can't tell when you're being sarcastic?" Haley asked. After a few minutes, Haley looked at him again.

"What was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" he asked. Haley continued to look at him for a few seconds until she answered.

"I wanted to thank you," she said.

"For what?" Nathan asked.

"For not giving up on me," she said. He looked at her for a second in confusion. "You didn't let me take the easy way out. No matter how annoying or repetitive your arguments were, you forced me to hear them and I wanted to thank you for doing that. I didn't want to miss out on this," she continued. She was referring to their relationship. He pulled the chair even closer as he put his hand up and cupped her cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed her softly. When the kiss ended, he smiled at her. She smiled one of her killer genuine smiles that made his heart soar.

"You're never going to get rid of me for long. We're a team. What happens to one person, the other one goes through as well. It's my job not to let you give up. The world isn't ready for you to leave, Haley James," he said.

"Haley James-Scott," she corrected him. He looked at her. "I never officially changed my name," she admitted. He smiled at the news and kissed her again. "Always and forever," she said, smiling.

He nodded in agreement as he said, "Always and forever."


End file.
